Robin Home Alone
by crystal.scepter.3
Summary: The boy wonder is left at home by himself. Whether or not he follows the rules remains to be seen.


**au: this was something I just felt like writing. I enjoyed writing this story and hope you enjoy reading it as much or more than I enjoyed writing it. I also think these kind of things happened with Bruce and Dick.**

 **disclaimer: I do not own characters or mentioned movie. It's called fanfiction for a reason**.

 **Robin Home Alone**

"Dick, I need to go to a meeting. I'll be back in three hours" Bruce said.

"What about Alfie?" I asked.

"Alfred is running errands, he should be back in two hours"

 _Yay! I get the house to myself!_

"Now Dick, make sure to have the door locked"

"Yes, Bruce"

"And your room clean"

"It's always clean!"

"Now, if any robbers break in-"

"It's daytime!"

"And if the Joker makes a sudden appearance in the house-"

"I know, Bruce! Yell and scream for you to come help me even though you'll be so far away that there's no way you'll hear my cries"

"Is that a question of my parenting skills?" Bruce asked with a confused look on his face.

"No! Why don't you get going now?"

"Alright, goodbye Dick"  
"Bye Bruce"  
"And no watching that movie!" Bruce ordered as he left.

Unfortunately for Bruce, he's forgotten the number one rule of being a teenager: Never listen to your parents, their advice is outdated. So if I was to follow the number one rule for teens, it would mean that I would have to watch the movie, which I have been begging Bruce to let me do for a month. Every time I've asked him, he said it was inappropriate.

* ** _flashback_** *

"No Dick, you may not watch Batman Begins"

"Why not, Bruce?"

"It's inappropriate"

"But it's about you!"

"Which is why it's inappropriate!"

"Why would it being about you make it inappropriate?"

"Life around here didn't use to be nice, Dick"

"I could see what life was like here before I came along"

"You're not in the movie?"

"No, Bruce"

"Then it is _definitely_ to inappropriate for you!"

Time to play the card of desperation.

"But everyone at school has seen it!"

"Richard John Grayson! You are not watching that movie and that is final!"

* ** _End flashback_** *

Bruce, however, had rented a copy of the movie. Surprisingly, Bruce thinks that I don't know where it is. I saw him put it in the movie cabinet. I went to the living room and put on the movie. Once it got to the part where Bruce's character was being trained, I realized I would need something to eat. I paused the movie and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a can of chili and put it in the microwave, which I set for two minutes. While I waited, I grabbed a can of soda out of the fridge. I must have forgotten to take the chili out of the can, because the next thing I knew, the microwave exploded. The fridge, the toaster, the counter, the ceiling, the entire kitchen was suddenly covered in chili and microwave parts were all over the place.

 _Oh, what do I do?! Alfred was up until midnight last night cleaning the kitchen! Maybe I can clean it up before Bruce or Alfred get home_.

Unfortunately, I had that thought too soon.

"Master Dick, I'm home! And some help with the groceries would be very appreciated!"

 _Alfred must have got home early! And If Alfred brought groceries, that means he'll come in the kitchen! Then he'll see what happened and he'll tell Bruce and Alfred will see what movie I was watching and he'll tell Bruce about that too! And then Bruce will be mad and he'll ground me and I won't get to be Robin! And even worse, I won't get to hang out with my friends this weekend!_

I ran to the door as fast as I could and stopped right in front of Alfred.

"Hi, Alfred!"

Alfred raised an eyebrow, probably wondering why I wasn't calling him Alf or Alfie. "Hello, young sir. Now if you'll excuse me, the groceries won't put themselves away"

 _No! Alfred can't see the kitchen!_

I quickly wrapped my arms around him in a hug.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you, Alfie?"

"Master Dick! Would you please let go and allow me to put away the groceries!"

When Alfred gets _that_ tone, you know you have to listen.

I let go of Alfred, who walked into the kitchen and right into the mess. Alfred's eyes became wide as dinner plates. His mouth fell open and he dropped the groceries. What surprised me is that Alfred _didn't even notice_ he'd dropped them! Alfred always notices when something gets dropped on the floor.

"Master Dick, what happened? There is chili everywhere!"

 _I guess I should tell the truth. Well, half of it._

"I'm sorry Alfred! I just wanted to heat up some chili for lunch"

"And you forgot to open the can and pour it in the bowl?"

I nodded. Alfred's facial expression changed from one of shock to one of gentle understanding.

"So you've had a teenage kitchen moment. You know, when master Bruce was your age, he tried cooking, and he destroyed the oven"

Bruce? destroying an oven?

"No way!"

"Yes way"

I listened to Alfred's story as he helped me clean up the kitchen.

( 3 hours later)

"That was a funny story, Alfie!" I said as I wiped the last spot off the counter.

"I'm glad you liked it, master Dick"

Then there was the sound of a door opening and shutting.

"Dick! I'm ho- Richard Grayson! Get out here right now!"

 _Uh oh_

I walked out of the kitchen and up to Bruce.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to watch that movie?"

I stupidly said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Did you really go off to do ninja training? Can I have your old uniform? It would make a great Halloween costume!"


End file.
